


假如我真的爱你

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Series: SKS性癖向作品集 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Spock (Star Trek), Branding, Explicit Language, M/M, Mirror Universe, Slavery, Top James T. Kirk, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 更何况，他的身体是那么地漂亮，利落的肩部线条，修长有力的躯干，还有十根灵巧的手指——他总是可以把Jim按得昏昏欲睡，让Jim可以心甘情愿，毫无防备地睡在他的膝头。Jim一直想，这或许是某种瓦肯的巫术。但即使那真的是某种巫术又会怎么样呢？像这样地让他安然地睡在Spock的膝前，那么即使下一秒他便要就此死去也无所谓。只因为他是那么地舒服，而从这个角度，瓦肯人又显得是那么地好看。他知道Spock真的想要他死。他不在乎。或者，他比他想象得要在乎得多得多得多。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 镜像KS。  
> 镜像舰长的所有特点都是我的个人捏造。  
> 本篇故事并不温馨，没什么故事性和文学性，就是纯粹的性癖作品，烦请注意。

Spock在给他上药。

从理论上讲，这其实是老骨头的活儿。毕竟就算全舰舰员快死绝了，星舰的首席医疗官第一个服务对象也还该是他这个一舰之长。更何况，他们这艘船人还远远说不上死绝：在地表执行任务的时候，他们遇到了几个旧日的叛徒。整个先遣部队，包括Jim本人都为此受了伤。

但那不过是个小伤，况且，他又向来讨厌医疗湾弥漫的消毒水味儿，所以拿了药后，他就干脆一路晃回了自己的房间。

老骨头没有为此拦他，可能因为他伤确实不重，他又看出了，Jim今天心情不好。

而整个企业号都知道，当你的舰长心情不好的时候，你最好是不要和他说话的。

所以现在，他正趴在床上。当Spock将药油均匀涂抹上他的背部时，他感觉到了，自己心情的明显的好转。况且，Spock给他抹得很舒服。瓦肯人一向对手上功夫颇有一套，此时此刻就像是推拿一般地沉稳熨贴，就让人不自觉放松下劲儿来。他被抹得昏昏沉沉，当Spock将药瓶放回到床头，轻声问他还有没有醒着的时候，他甚至一句话都没有和Spock说。

于是，他年轻的大副就当他睡着了一样地站起身来，在Jim身后看不见的地方，迈着猫儿般轻轻的步子，悄无声息地来回走动。

他喜欢在睡觉的时候意识到Spock就在附近。这让他的心中充盈着一种淡淡的满足，仿佛一切都在他的掌控之下，万事万物都有如月球环绕地球般地处于正轨。

Jim的身体又放松了些，他的意识开始在睡梦的边缘摇曳——如果不是Spock腰间的通讯器恰在此时响了的话，他一定已经睡着了。

是舰桥。不敢联系舰长，又找不到大副的临时舰长Sulu为了确认前进方向而联系了Spock。Jim咕哝了一声，翻了个身，脸冲着墙，用枕头将耳朵堵了个严严实实。

通讯并没有持续很长时间，Spock的声音也是跟往常一样，放得低低的，甚至可能考虑到Jim在睡觉，所以还显得尤其地柔和。就是那么一种安然冷静的轻声细语。在切断通讯后，瓦肯人又回到了他的床边。

“醒了？”那个人用他一向好听的声音，惯常一般冷淡地询问他。

这让他微微地哼了一句——只因他一向讨厌被人打搅自己睡觉，但他现在心情又没差到会因这事而治Spock的罪。他有些不爽，却又懒得和Spock去说。

他感觉到床因为瓦肯人坐下的力道而向着一侧微微洼陷，过了一会儿，有双手轻轻抚上他的头发。

Spock总是知道要怎么应付心情不好时的他——虽然他能应付，完全是因为James Kirk乐意给他应付。可不管怎么说，这个稍稍带着点主动意味的举动还是成功讨好了他。他翻了个身，懒洋洋地睁开了一只眼，从上到下地开始打量起自己这个同样面无表情，完全看不出任何情绪的大副来。

 

他的大副很好看，他知道这个，大概从他们第一次相遇，Spock站在学院审判的原告席上，甚至连一个眼神都不愿意分给Jim的时候，他就已经知道了。但这依旧不妨碍他每次盯着他看时，心跳还是会为这眉宇间的英气而乱上半拍。Spock的英俊是不同寻常的，跟常人所追求的，白马王子式的俊俏不同，瓦肯人的眉眼来得深邃，面部轮廓的线条则总是带着一种别样的冷峻与坚毅。他的眉头时常微蹙着，配上抿住的薄薄嘴唇，就显露出一种教官时代残留下的严厉气质来。这就让他放松下来，连容貌都变得柔和的时候显得尤其的难能可贵。

倘若让Kirk说实话的话，他会说，Spock是长得是极漂亮的，虽然还不至于惊艳到让人第一眼就开始脸红心跳的地步，但他的脸却是尤其地耐看——你永远都看不厌他。即使两年过去，你盯着他瞧时，也依旧能感受到那轮廓中透出的干净利索的美来。

更何况，他的身体也是那么地漂亮，利落的肩部线条，修长有力的躯干，还有那十根灵巧的手指——他总是可以把Jim按得昏昏欲睡，让Jim可以心甘情愿，毫无防备地睡他的膝头。

Jim一直想，这或许是某种瓦肯的巫术。但即使那真的是某种巫术又会怎么样呢？像这样地让他安然地睡在Spock的膝前，那么即使下一秒他便要就此死去也无所谓。只因为他是那么地舒服，而从这个角度，瓦肯人又显得是那么地好看。

他的手开始窸窸窣窣地攀上Spock的衣物，暗示性地摩挲起了Spock的大腿。这让Spock的动作突然停了下来，有那么一会儿，他以为Spock不想做，却发现Spock只是将沾着血块的手指伸到自己的面前来。

“你后脑有伤。”瓦肯人面无表情，反而透露出了一种冷冷的不悦，“为什么不告诉我？”

这让Jim不得不抽空想了想——在他忙着摸Spock大腿的时候，除了十万火急，比如他自己要挂了，或者舰长地位要不保了的事以外，其他什么事，是都占据不了他太多心思的。但因为Spock有点不爽，所以他还是专门想了会儿，想起来自己干掉那群叛徒前，好像确实有被其中一个甩到过门上——不过当时他浑身是伤，也不在乎多这一处。况且，他下一秒就顺势打了个滚，捡起一旁的相位枪，直接瞄准那个袭击自己的叛徒一枪毙命。至于回来以后，他跟老骨头要了片强效止痛药，自然也就把伤口什么的抛到脑后去了。

“不碍事，”他带着点鼻音，懒洋洋地说，顺势从腰带里拽出了Spock的衬衫。“别想了。”

Spock看起来还是不怎么高兴，但Jim懒得和他吵。他勾了下Spock的腰，顺势将对方带倒到了床上。

瓦肯人腰的手感总是很好的，你能感觉到在柔软的肉体上覆着的那层薄薄的肌肉。

“舰长，”Spock说，“你这样伤口会裂开。”

Jim不屑地笑了笑，他心想Spock就是这么地狡猾。倘若他真在乎Jim的伤口的话，他完全可以靠瓦肯的三倍力量一动不动。而事实就是，在满足Kirk任性的方面，瓦肯人总是出人意料地顺从。

但不得不说，Jim心满意足地想，他就吃这套。

“嘘。”他用着耳语似的声调命令道。而他的手，也就钻到了Spock的衬衫里面去。


	2. Chapter 2

Spock的身体是温暖的。

和很顽固，有些时候甚至像刀锋般尖锐的外表不同，他的内里总是特别的柔软。即使在最开始会因过于粗暴的对待而稍显干涩，等慢慢放松下来，就又会带上一种易伤的柔韧。Jim最喜欢看他这种时候，明明情动，却还要拼命克制的样子。他总是会扭过头闭上眼去，拒绝看他，然而只要再没入得稍深一点，他细密的睫毛就会轻轻地颤动，连带着半阖的眼睑下巧克力色的眼睛，都带出一种淡淡的润泽。

他喜欢在这种时候挑逗他，喜欢停留在他身体的最深处，却偏偏在最关键的位置坏心肠地不动，等到Spock勉强习惯了以后，有点迷惑，却又相当谨慎地睁开眼来望他。于是他就可以捉住Spock的手，故意慢慢吞吞，懒懒洋洋地一根根地舔去。从指尖到指根，甚至还有指根间敏感的软肉。于是他发烫的身体就会开始窸窣的颤抖，紧张到了连肌肉都开始僵硬——在这样敏感的时刻再动作起身体来操他，就能听到从他的唇里溢出的，沙哑的闷哼。

他总是讨厌在做爱时发出响动，就连喊他的名字的时刻都少得过分。但如果你有一个沉默寡言的恋人，自然地，你就会想要体谅他，像他现在这样，一面咬着他的指尖，一面继续剧烈地抽插他。他的身体会随着断断续续的呜咽而开始动情，就像是被操开了一样地软了下去，和水一样，包裹住Jim的触觉，抓者Jim肩部的手也从原来的似推非推变成了无法控制的紧拥。

他常常会因为Spock这样的动作而感到一阵强烈的窒息，但是就连窒息都让人的感觉这么好。

他会不肯给Jim看，这种时候他脸上的表情，然而从他身体的颤抖，还有像是藏在喉咙里的，变了调的轻音，他知道Spock一定会是很舒服的。他总是冷冷淡淡，似乎对所有东西都置身事外，漠不关心的Spock，他知道他因他而此时染满了人类情欲的色调。

这叫他的心软了一下，就像是对待某种心爱之物一般地，充满了温情。他张嘴含住了近在咫尺的Spock的耳尖，然后轻轻地，像是逗弄猫儿似的咬上了一口。在那个时候，他发出了一种变了调似的声音，就像是倒吸了一口冷气和些许的哭腔。他的身体倒是比这声音要来得更加诚实得多，那不自然的紧绷再持续了两秒后，便骤然地软了下去，像是耗尽了最后一点力气一般地停止了挣扎。他的呼吸很急促，当Jim撑起身来，垂头看他时，他整个人带着一种脆弱的疲倦。

瓦肯人不会脆弱，正如他们也不会哀伤。

所以当他露出像是这样人类的，不知所措的，本能似的反应的时候，才会让Jim尤其地想要吻他。他想要吻他，所以他垂下头去吸吮他的嘴唇，让Spock涣散的黑色瞳孔重新回到自己的身上。

于是他也就会悄悄地回吻他，悄悄仰起点下巴，让自己的唇轻轻摩挲过Jim的。

温情到了在这个世界上可以说是不被允许的动作，就像是两个人心照不宣的秘密。

每当这种时候，Jim就会想，他爱他。

像是对待着一小片晶莹剔透的琉璃似的，小心翼翼的爱。

他不能想象怎么会有这样的情感出现，就好像他也无法忍受这仿佛要将瞬间变为永恒的亲吻。所以他抓住Spock，又在他身体动作了几下，直到那种仿佛要将人的心都淹没掉的感情和快感一起在瓦肯人的体内释放出来。

 

发泄完的Jim放开了他，一个翻身，滚到了床的另一边去。

Spock是对的，他背后的伤口因为激烈的运动又重新裂了开，虽然在止痛药的作用下并没有显得很痛，但湿润的液体还是浸透了整洁的被单。

他仍旧背对着Spock，任由血淌着，面无表情地凝视着就在鼻子前的墙壁。

他感觉很不好，就好像一切都糟糕透了，但与此同时，他却又感觉很充盈，就像是某种看不见摸不着的东西盈满了他的心间。

那是一种庞然到了仅仅是凝视都会让人为之恐惧的事物。

他沉默地和那无法命名的存在待了一会儿，直到他的理智开始难以容忍地运转，回到现实中来。

Spock还是沉默地躺在那儿，可能是因为还没有恢复过来，也可能是在担心骤然离开会引发Jim的怒气。无论Spock留在原地的原因到底是出于前者还是后者，那一动不动的样子，都还是让他的思绪放松了些。

他想Spock原是没有必要那么紧张的。因为不管如何，他都是那样地爱着他，哪怕是可以平时让他暴跳如雷的举动，他都可以如此轻易地将其原谅——说到底，他完全没有必要为此而担心或者犹疑。因为他是Spock，他可是他的Spock，他完全想不出自己还能怎样去爱他，或者还有什么能让他觉得，他愤怒到无法宽恕他。

况且让我们再退一万步，还有不到一个小时，他的大副就要回到舰桥上执勤，然而此时此刻他却依旧躺在这儿，屁股和腿根沾满着Jim温热的精液。就算只是出于这个念头，都足够让Jim将心放软了。他又翻身回到了Spock的身边。手钻入了被子，开始向着大腿的根部探去。

瓦肯人抓住了他的胳膊，力道不大，却也足够让Jim把手停下来。

“49.31分钟后，”他用每次做爱后都会出现的，浅而快的呼吸声说，“我要到舰桥报道。”

Jim在心里啧了声，他想Spock就不能说点有用的，例如宣布下个班次不是自己的轮值，所以他们还可以懒洋洋地再干一轮，像是这样的绝好消息。不过反正，他本来也没怎么打算和Spock来个第二次。上一波性事那股温暖舒适的感觉还笼在人的身上，叫人懒洋洋地提不起个精神来。所以他只是甩开Spock的手，又往下摸了摸，直到指尖触碰到了瓦肯人大腿根处，那道崎岖不平的疤痕。

疤痕。

他已经对它熟稔到不用专门去看都会知道，那该是个什么样子。它会是个相当任性的手写体，从J到K，甚至没有丢下中间的字母缩写T。龙飞凤舞之后，留下的K拖着长长的尾巴，在那大理石似完美的皮肤上张牙舞爪着。

在被烙上这道伤痕以前，James Kirk琢磨着，Spock的身体怎么着也可以说是健康漂亮，美玉无瑕。他就像是那种被展览在美术馆里的艺术品，健美的身材，英俊的面貌，孔武有力的四肢。然而James Kirk到底是个喜欢恶作剧的男人。他深谙群鸟在林，不如一鸟在手的道理：悬在半空中，可望而不可及的月亮就算再美，也终究不是他的。

如果让一个艺术家来评判，那么在这个烙印毫无疑问称得上是对艺术的一种犯罪。然而对于主人，在自己的所有物上签名却是显得如此的顺理成章。况且，它确实是被用最屈辱的方式，在让人连蜷曲起来，将自己的意识隐藏在深处都做不到的折磨后，才烙刻在Spock的身上的。只要它还存在，那么不管Spock到哪里去，甚至决心要将他忘掉，这伤痕也依旧会在无数个辗转反侧的午夜，因那痛苦的记忆而一下下地抽痛。

它不仅仅是刻在Spock的身体上，更是烙在Spock的精神上。这对瓦肯人最为矜持的尊严的折辱，时至今日也仍旧在继续着，直到它从鲜明的灼痛，变成与灵魂融为了一体的钝伤。

他轻轻地，近乎于是爱抚地抚过了这阿多尼斯式身体上，唯一丑陋的瑕玷，就好像成百上千次地再度宣布，自己对他身体的所有权。当他这样轻柔地触碰他的时候，他能够感觉到Spock身体的微微颤抖，那本来已经释放过了的欲望，又因为这温柔的对待而抬起了头。

清楚Jim会发现这点的Spock却一脸沉默地躺在那儿，他的身体抗拒似的紧绷着。一如当年Jim带着Scott，和Sulu里应外合推翻Spock舰长后，被囚禁在临时的监狱里，却第一次被迫朝Jim分开双腿时一样的紧张与不甘。

Spock总是表现得好像他已经忘记了一样，就好像那马拉松式绝望的拉锯战在两个人间从未发生。然而就算他一刻也不停地，用沉默粉饰着太平，他的身体却依旧记得那时的痛苦，以及对被虐待时所产生的厌恶。

这让Jim想要吻他——这是一种他更熟悉，也来得更加安心的情感。一切仍旧在他的掌控之下，房间里并没有什么他不能处理的，庞然大物似的叫人恐惧的感情。所以他的身体又再度地放松了下来，近乎是调情似的，在那个烙痕上轻轻地画起了圈。

“比起我来，你更喜欢执勤。”他的声音甚至还有点委屈，“在你心里，果然是工作要来得重要吗？”

Spock没有回答他，大概是在暗暗腹诽这前一秒还蛮不讲理，下一秒又可怜巴巴，像是妻子埋怨丈夫似的的发言。但只要Jim乐意，他甭管露出什么样的态度都成。所以最后，这瓦肯人也只是叹了口气，“我是在为你管理 **你的** 舰船，舰长。”

“偶尔一次的话又没什么关系……”

“有一有二必有三，我了解您，舰长。现在，请放我起来，我要去沐浴。”

他不置可否地让出了点位置，倒没有为Spock的冒犯感到不快。虽然他的心里，还是因为难得想和对方温存一会儿，对方却满脑子都是工作而有点委屈。

但Spock洗漱完，整理好衣服，准备出门前，还是记得在他额头上落下了一轻轻吻，就为这一吻，他的委屈也可以跟过去一样，飞快地烟消云散了。

“记得去医疗湾处理伤口，”他低声讲，“我没时间再替你抹药。”

Jim不动声色地看着他，然后，他笑了笑。

“替我管好 **我的** 船就行了，”他低声道，“我亲爱的工作狂Spock先生。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 性癖文需要逻辑吗？  
> 不，不需要。

“你应该少跟那个瓦肯人缠在一块儿。”自打他进了这个医疗湾，Bones的数落就没停下过。“你知道他是瓦肯人，帝国现在瓦肯人是什么状况，你心里没数吗？况且你跟那个地精走得越近，那群人背后就越是恨他。就算是为了他好，你也该离他远一点——还有，”他啪地给了Jim一巴掌，“手放下，你这样我怎么给你上药？”

Jim依言懒洋洋地放下了手。“谁在恨他？”他问，“谁又背后嚼Spock舌根了？”

这个问题让Bones翻了个白眼，“我的重点是你该离他远一点，James Kirk。你们对彼此有害，将军也会为此不信任你——而不是让你调查是谁对Spock感到不满，然后对他们一个一个进行打击报复的，宝贝。”

“哈，将军。说得好像谁他妈在乎一样。”

“如果你还想让你的小屁股安安稳稳坐在舰长椅上，你他妈就应该在乎。”

年轻的企业号舰长抬起头，认真地想了想。

“我觉得没事。”他说。“他们还找不到新人取代我——Nero那次把帝国的军防毁得差不多，新招的学员又都是些屁都不懂的新兵蛋子。未来五年内，帝国还指望着我呢。”

这油盐不进的态度，不出所料地让Bones的烦躁等级又上了个台阶。他啪地给了Jim一巴掌，在Jim唉哟地缩起头后，才突然凑到了他耳边。“你他妈知道帝国担心的不是这个，白痴。”

“干嘛？你连医疗湾不受监控的自信都没有了？”

“我们在谈论的是全帝国唯一一个拥有官方A7级电脑专业学历的在役军官，小子，而我们又在一个完全靠电脑系统来操控的大船上——如果我是你，我永远都不会对这点掉以轻心。”

他瞪着湛蓝的眼睛，目不转睛地跟Bones对视了好一会儿，直到Bones无法忍受地转开了脸，一边消毒着器械，一边嘟嘟囔囔地咒骂起白痴小子。

“你知道我不用你提醒这个的，对吧，Bones？”

这让Bones手下的动作停了下来，他迟疑了一下，像是要开口说些什么的回过头来看他。

但Jim知道这家伙要说些什么，所以在Bones来得及说出任何他不喜欢的话，让他开始讨厌Bones以前，他就抢先一步地跳下医疗床，一面找着自己的军靴，一边头也不回地耸着肩。

“‘你应该离Spock远点’这种话。”他轻声道，“下次别再说了。”

他知道Bones脸上的表情会有多复杂，他说不定还会恨铁不成钢地骂他说，他不知好歹。

然而最后，从他进入军校的第一天起，就一直陪伴在他身边的医生只是长叹了一口气。

“我希望你知道自己在做什么。”

Jim觉得这话说得还挺可笑的。

这世界，谁他妈又真的知道自己在做些什么。

 

* * *

 

 

帝国喜欢瓦肯人。

要说喜欢的原因，倒也颇为简单——他们理智、冰冷，聪明绝顶，却又缺乏感情，强健的身体与高超的智能让他们生下来就可以是服从命令的超级士兵，对感情的克制更是让他们像是倚在墙边的枪支一样简洁好用。虽然，也有人因其态度的不可预测而感到危险，但是在过去一百余年的合作里，他们确实为帝国疆域的蔓延做出了不可磨灭的贡献。

当然，这也是Nero炸了瓦肯星，让瓦肯人从一个对等的种族，地为骤然下滑到要仰仗帝国鼻息才能存活的残余部落以前的事了。

比起不知道会对敌还是对己开火的枪支，帝国当然还是更喜欢可以拎在手中，烫上帝国纹章的奴隶。从这方面讲，James Kirk认为自己的行动无可指摘——毕竟在瓦肯星毁灭的第二个星期，帝国就正式宣布了两族间的和平协议正式作废，他们不过是下流的二等公民，需要戴上精神控制的项圈，要么作为奴隶发挥自己体力或者精神方面的优势，再要么，在经过严格的检查和定期的思想洗脑后，获准在一些中低层位置贡献自己那点可怜的聪明才智。

帝国在整个瓦肯的部族上烙下了人类的印记，而Jim选择在Spock身上留下自己的烙痕——所以你瞧，他跟帝国根本是一模一样的思路，一模一样的作派。总不能帝国做这种事，大家就大喊帝国万岁，人类万岁，轮到他James Kirk，大家就说他害了失心疯。

“他们担心，我被你操控了。”他靠在办公桌前的转椅上，朝着Spock低声耳语，示意瓦肯人俯身过来。

黑曜石的眼睛藏在半垂的眼睑后。

那瓦肯人理论上必须无时无刻不佩戴着的，供其掌控者检查精神与记忆的控制项圈，从外表上看来不过是一块染黑的皮革项圈，色泽跟Spock本人一般地温厚黯淡，只是在后脖颈的正中心处，缓缓汇成了一个小小的圆环，将裸露出的皮肤衬得越发苍白。

“有的时候，”Jim用拇指摩挲着项圈边缘，感受着镶嵌在皮革内部，用星钢锻成的丝线。“我觉得这项圈跟你眼睛颜色挺配的，”他轻声说，“都像是宣纸上溅落的墨汁……”

他将Spock的下颌微微推起了点，左右检视着，像是主人在观察牲畜的品相。当他这么做时，Spock依旧垂着个眼睛，像是条已经知道不能去撕咬主人的猎犬，虽则不耐，却依旧压抑着这不快，表现出训练有素的顺服……

猎犬，Jim心想。

这个念头让他很想说出点什么，让他很想表示出一点东西，但他一时半会儿还不知道要怎么讲，所以他只是停住了手，微微上移，转而抚过Spock眼角边，微微凹陷的太阳穴。

Spock的眼底是如宇宙深渊一般的墨色。

只要一点点操控，打开项圈的检查模式，Spock的思维就将被迫向他完全地敞开。

按照最新的章程手册，他至少应该每周一次地检查Spock的思维，确认他对帝国不抱有任何“具有风险的”敌意，同时还要时不时地抽查，以保证他不会在工作中做一些“肮脏的”手脚。拥有一个所有想法对你都无处遁形的宠物，而这个宠物平时看上去又是那么地生人勿近，高傲冷淡——怪不得有人感慨说，窥探瓦肯人的思绪，可以说是这世界上最为极致的一种享受。

帝国担心Jim受到了瓦肯人的蒙蔽，怠慢了平日里的检查工作。

他的手正按在Spock的心灵融合点上。

Spock并没有抬头看他……

“在我的家乡，”他说，“当我们要买一条狗的时候，我们要摸摸它的下巴，检查它的牙口，看看品相是否端正。”

他的手又滑到了Spock的下颚部分，伸出的拇指压在那柔软的嘴角旁，像是要突然地掀入他的嘴唇，又像是对此并无打算。“你又会不会是一条好狗，嗯？”他挠了挠Spock的下颌，声音渐渐放的轻柔了，“你是我的好狗吗，Spock？”

Spock没有出声，但在Jim的手指离开了太阳穴后时，他就断断续续地，悄声地吐出了气——从Jim开始抚摸项圈起，男人的呼吸就是屏住了的。虽然他伪装得很好，但当你的手就落在对方脸上，离对方鼻尖只有那么一点点距离的时候，你是不可能错过这样的细节的。

可是即使如此，在Jim心底的更深处，有什么东西却在和他自己争辩着，即使如此，他也还是学会了不去咬他——就像被大棒教育出的猎狗，在一次一次浑身开裂，满身是血之后，终于学会了当主人伸出手时自己没有拒绝的权力。他眉宇间那股子轻蔑与不屑的神气，就像是尊严一样刻在Spock的灵魂里难以动摇，然而即使如此，他也还是学会了竭力忍耐。

他终究还是学会了营造一种温顺的假象。甚至，当Jim从他紧绷的肉体中感受到他对抚摸的厌恶与不耐时，他的某个部分是被Spock依旧表现出的顺从而取悦了的——不管出于什么样的目的，他还是接受了乖乖被主人玩弄。那么对于主人来说，这条猎狗到底是喜欢还是反感自己，压根就是不重要的。

只要训诫用的大棒还攥在主人的手里，又何必去追问那些并不重要的东西呢？

况且，Jim想，他也并不舍得真的让Spock像当年一样，浑身血淋淋的，骨头都裂开，只能竭力蜷缩在冰冷的角落里，想尽办法藏起肉体和精神上的伤口。不，他确实舍不得，他已经习惯了对这个男人心软，并且也开始喜欢上了现在这样的Spock。

干干净净，黑白分明，裹在柔软的便袍里，只是看着就让人觉得，他很暖和，也感到了足够安全的Spock。

他已经是我的东西了，Jim想着。他是我的，所以对他温柔一点也无所谓，当别人说他坏话的时候，也就是在说我，既然如此，我也可以为了他跟人生气。

他是我的。

况且当Spock张开嘴，缓缓舔舐起Jim伸出的拇指，用牙尖带有暗示性地咬住指腹，那种带着情色的温顺，他要怎样才可以拒绝？

只有他。当Spock跪到他身下，用牙齿咬开他的裤链时，他兀自阴沉地想着。

他害他像个笨蛋一样，对迫在眉睫的事视而不见，对来自众人的警告充耳不闻。

他感到了Spock笨拙却主动的吮吸——他一般讨厌给人口交，所以这方面的动作总是显得那么一点点的吃力。但他皱着眉头，像是对待一个难题一样认真思考怎么要怎么取悦他的样子，却又真的有一点点的可爱。

Jim喜欢在这种时候抚摸着瓦肯人的耳尖，于是瓦肯人就会抬起那双黑珍珠般，闪着光泽的眼睛，茫然地看他。

他总是喜欢他这样的茫然，像是不小心暴露出在坚硬，顽强，不肯退缩的棱角下，被深深掩藏起来的，最柔软的部分一样的茫然。

这就是为什么，当Spock为了让Jim对近在眼前的事假装视而不见，故意主动却笨拙地勾引他时，Jim依旧会觉得，他可以原谅他。

他可以原谅他。

人是该对自己的东西好一点的。

并且，愿意主动的Spock又是那么罕见，带着一点落在蛛网的蝴蝶轻颤着翅膀似的，惹人怜爱的轻柔…… 


	4. Chapter 4

“舰长。”这是Sulu今天第四次喊他，“你再不动手，我们就要 **死** 了。”

“嗯？哦。”听到死这个字，Jim才终于把实现从远方收了回来。他低头看了眼屏幕上快要见底的血条，然后才懒洋洋地操纵起屏幕上的角色进行反击。不过他前面走神走得太久了，血量的差距摆在那儿，就算Sulu技术无双，Jim走位奇绝，他们最终还是败在了对面玩家的手下。

血淋淋的 **YOU DIED** 蹦上了屏幕，张牙舞爪地，像是在嘲笑他。

他恹恹地将手柄丢回到了盒子内，没有理会Sulu的“不再来一盘吗”的邀请，从沙发上爬起来去给自己找酒喝。

娱乐室半开放式的吧台设计也是一样的讨厌，因为像这样，Jim在给自己自斟自饮的时候，他居然能刚好看到房间的另一角，正坐在桌前，和Chkeov还有Uhura一起，轻声细语地聊着天的Spock。

年轻的瓦肯跟Jim一样刚刚执勤结束，所以他身上的深蓝色T恤也一直没有脱下来，配上那身紧身制服长裤，还有规规矩矩掖进了军靴里的裤腿，让他的身姿尽显修长。每当这个时候，Jim也会在心里称赞那个项圈的设计，因为它衬得Spock的肤色更白，那种黑白分明的，与人类不同的强烈对比，总是会让企业号舰长的心中升腾起一种充盈的快乐。

然而，不是今天，不是今日。他凝视着Spock，直到Spock甚至都察觉到了这具有压迫感的目光，开始有些茫然地，回过头来四处地扫视——他们的实现越过了无数正忙着找乐子的舰员，在娱乐室的中间相遇了。这让Spock的眉头颤了一下，他的视线又收了回去，重新聚焦在那个三人的小团体之间。

Uhura发出了一小阵的轻笑。

Jim想知道他们到底在聊些什么，Spock才会显得那么专心。

他又想起今天Sulu拿给自己的报告，还有军部暗示的，一周后在天蝎座心宿二举办的军事会议——如此想来，这三个人的谈话，恐怕自己是绝不会收到欢迎。于是身为企业号的掌控者，他却只能面无表情地靠在吧台旁，独自眺望着瓦肯人的背影。

今天的酒水要比去年的酿得更苦，涩涩的，他不怎么喜欢。

Sulu从他身旁冒了出来，他手里抓着一瓶还没开封的淡味香槟。

“刚刚那局打得真够逊的。”他一边找着开瓶器一边对他说，“你被别的东西分了心。”

他叹了口气，“我不想谈这个，”他咕哝着说，“我们可以换个时间……”

“你总以为自己可以在最后关头力挽狂澜，”Sulu没有理他，只是继续道，“但有些时候下手太晚，一切都会是注定的无力回天。你的接受这个……要不然是失败，要么，就趁早下手。”

这话让Jim分出了一个眼神来递给了Sulu——年轻的舵手也还穿着执勤时的衬衫，一举一动中都带着他们刚认识时就具备的短小精悍。他看起来是个认真严肃的好人，只有在突然抬眼看你时，眼底会闪过狼一样决然的锋芒。

“在我的国家有一个流传很久的传说，说曾有一位武士爱慕上了敌方的公主，然而受形势所迫，城破后，他的主公命令他对敌方乘胜追击。”香槟倒入高脚杯中，发出咕嘟咕嘟的气泡声响，“他抢先一步，抄近路在一条大河前拦截住了将领与公主……但他本可以设计埋伏，却因为担心伤到公主的性命，左右为难，最终拖到将领赶来，只好与对方正面交战。”

Jim听出了他话里的意思，“然后呢？他死了？”

Sulu瞧着他，过了两秒后，突然地笑了一下，“不，即使是正面交战，从理论上说，武士也绝不至落败，因为他有着锋利无比的尖刀，也有着有如毒蝎一般的心肠。他万事只求取胜，即使是一对一的决斗，也绝不至落于下风的……”

“但在战斗时，他听到公主求他停手的大喊——他的刀还是毫不留情地挥了出去，只是比平日里慢了半秒。这半秒就决出了胜负，他的手臂被敌手砍飞，最终只能不战而降。”

公主可怜他的境遇，求将领不要置他于死地，于是敌军带着公主一起浩浩荡荡地渡过了长河，只留下那独臂武士和残兵败将一起品尝着失败的苦果。

如果回去，他将会因自己的迟疑和失误被耻笑一生，况且就算不论耻笑，他没能完成主公交代的任务，也无颜面活在这世道上。

最终，独臂的武士只得投水而死，成为他人茶余饭后的谈资。

“所以，”在故事的最后，Sulu还总结说，“战场就是战场，容不得犹豫寡断，更容不得妇人之仁。”

Jim掀了掀眼皮，“你故事讲得可真烂。”

“怎么可以这样。”Sulu满脸受到了冒犯的神情，“明明很有教育意义的。”

“再有教育意义，它也还是很烂。顺便，是谁允许你教育你的舰长的，嫌命活长了？”

Sulu放下酒杯，神色古怪地凝视着他。

“你是我的Captain。”他说，“我想玩双打就只能和你组队。如果队长不想赢的话，我肯定怎么努力也还是赢不了的——我总不能从船上变出第三个人和我来打游戏。”

“你只是嫌他们打得烂。”

“那不重要，重点是——舰长，别犯傻。”

别犯傻。

Jim想。

他最讨厌的就是这样的话，什么犯不犯傻的——又有谁犯傻的时候，是会真的觉得自己在犯傻呢？

人会犯傻，不过是心存了一份遥不可及的希望，即使在其他人眼里，那希望从一开始就是没有的，然而对于落入水里的人，只要有那么一点希望也就足够了。他们会抓住那希望，一厢情愿地溺死在这荒诞的海洋中。

还有Sulu，他倒是意外，Sulu竟然会这么认真地跟他掏心掏肺，如果不是想起来，他掩护着自己和Scott的行踪，对Spock摆出的也是一样衷心的劝诫与真诚的建议，然而手上下一秒就偷偷解除了防御系统，放任由im登上舰桥的话，他一定会说，他被Sulu的真挚所打动。

Sulu，一个信奉识时务者为俊杰，不过也不介意必要时大喊王侯将相宁有种乎的男人。

Jim并不大相信Sulu会关键时刻倒戈Spock，尽管有过背叛的前车之鉴，但当年他从Spock反水倒向Jim，如今再倒回去，哪怕缺乏感情如Spock，也很难会让他再进入核心军官层。况且，舵手目前是仅次于舰长、大副和首席医疗官的高级席位。就目前大副其实是个二流公民，医疗官本人不问世事的前提下，他的职位已经算得上到顶了。等五年任务结束，他就可以直接获得新的舰长席位。

除非他想同时背叛Jim和Spock两方，自立山头来当舰长。不过先不说那可不可行，在他和瓦肯反叛军的博弈中，暂时还轮不到这事来烦他的心。

他手里有医疗湾，轮机部，和关键时刻的半个舵手。

但通讯和领航却不然。

他盯着Spock还有他身边的另外两人。主要是Spock，另外两人在没有Spock的前提下，也不过就是个陪衬罢了。黑皮肤的女通讯官终于说完了话，在跟Spock告别后，还特意扭过头，向着Jim风情万种，又得意万分地笑笑，然后就直接挽着她新情人的手离开了房间。

只剩下俄罗斯的男孩，还在兴奋万分地同Spock讲着话。

Chekov。

刚刚加入舰队，想法还是极单纯的——别人对他好，他的眼睛会闪闪发亮，别人对他坏，他满脸的不高兴也同样会挂在脸上。他对科学的兴趣是溢于言表的，在这方面，颇有点谁知识知道的多，教他教会得多，谁就是他最崇拜也是最尊敬导师的架势。这种尊敬无关帝国划定的身份，是纯粹思想上的崇拜与仰慕。

Spock应该也对领航员的崇拜很是受用——没有人能够拒绝这个俄罗斯小男孩一脸认真的求问，尤其当他未来还可能对领航员有事相求的时候。这就让Spock垂着眼睛，以一种极为放松的姿态，跟Chekov进行着他人根本插不进嘴的，充满科学性质的闲聊。

当他像是这样闲聊的时候，他的眼睛中是闪烁着一丝温情的，就好像教官遇到了自己最宠爱的学生，那种自然而然的将心理防备卸下的信任与温厚。他的眼睛里没有着虚情假意的光，他的嘴里吐出的也不是那些将人像傻子一样愚弄着的谎言。

这就像是他得到Spock之前的那个他，冷淡，自信，对一切都成竹在胸，却对一切都不予置评，只有嘴唇微微勾着，带着那股似笑非笑的神气立于原地。即使你向他发怒，他的态度也总会是那么一种不卑不亢的。而当他站在学院的讲台前授课时，阳光会自然而然地洒到他身上来……

那是他所渴望得到，却最终失去了的东西。

他以为那已经没有了，那应该是没有了。既然他得不到，那他就要把这些一起压成碎末，丢进垃圾处理器，让其他人也一个都别想得到来。

结果Spock却站在那儿，对着他的新学生微笑着，无比鲜明地提醒着他的失败与谬误。

婊子。

他是个用虚情假意骗过了其他人，做出自己已经被动摇了，被粉碎了，被驯服了，却在壳里的最深处，把自己保护得完完整整，还是对他人缺乏兴趣的，彻头彻尾的婊子。

但同样的，Chekov也不会知道，他所尊敬的Spock可以多么乖巧地舔舐着他的手指，可以温顺地露出后脖颈的皮肤，当被进入时，还会发出那些想要吞下，却全部从唇里溢出来的，动听的呻吟。

他就是婊子，道貌岸然，却本质上毫无尊严的婊子。

他突然笑了一下。

“我突然想起点事，要同咱们亲爱的‘大副’讲一讲，”他颇带着几分笑意地，漫不经心地冲着Sulu说，“你跟别人玩去，我之后再回来找你。”

Sulu一脸古怪地望着他。

他像是还想要再说上几句，可能要临时给那个什么武士再加上点“色欲熏心”之类的设定来骗他。

 

但他没有兴趣。

他想把那个男人身上仅剩下的一点东西，全部挤碎掉。


End file.
